Return of the Evil
by niki92286
Summary: Marik returns for the puzzle.He discovered that the one yugi gave him was a fake and during all this a weddding is getting planned.Yugi isn't gonna like this wedding gift(3rd story in 4 part series)
1. Reliving the past ,Going for the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Or Its Characters.  
  
Ch 1-Union of marriage  
  
Yugi looked at the woman who would be his wife in 3 days. She was so happy when Yugi had asked her to marry him. They had been dating for 5 years and she'd waited along time for him to ask her. When Yugi did ask Tea, she was so overjoyed. Yugi was scared though .He didn't know if she would want to spend the rest of their lives together.The two were now only 20 Years old. Yugi didn't know how much Tea truly cared about him.  
  
****FLASHBACK----PAST**** (teas thoughts % %) (Tea is in her car)****  
  
%Ok, He said were going to the Estes Alegre for dinner. I wonder if he's going to ask me there...Maybe he will. He's been kinda...Distant the last couple of days maybe he's just working himself up to ask me. Why would he have to "work himself up" to ask me? If he loves me he should just come out and ask me! Gosh! Why am I beating myself up about this? There's no use getting frustrated over something that may never happen...%  
  
***YUGI's house***  
  
(Yugi is talking to himself ...Like we all do!)  
  
Yugi, be calm and relax. It's just one simple question.  
  
/What if she says no...I'm going to feel so humiliated./  
  
//Yugi, Don't worry you and tea are meant to be...Trust me; She'll say yes//  
  
/I think I'll call Joey he knows how to do this type of thing better than I do. He's had experience. /  
  
***Phone conversation*** (Yugi and Joey)  
  
" Bud, don't sweat it. All you have to do is be a gentleman: pull out her chair when she sits, Order some champagne AND most of all just be calm. If you look scared it might make her think that you just jumped to the thought of marriage...  
  
^GULP^  
  
"Uh...She might have already noticed. I've kind of been scared looking' for the last few days...You saw me!"  
  
"Yeah, You looked like you wanted to just get away. Ha, Yugi you looked even worse that I did when I asked Mai.  
  
"HA...HA...Ha, Very funny. Yugi said sarcastically  
  
"Cheer up, Don't be worried she'll say yes. Dont worry. You're a great catch. She's lucky to have you."  
  
"You mean I'm lucky to have her. I never thought that this would happen. I was somewhat of a nerd in high school."  
  
"Somewhat of a nerd?"  
  
"Fine, I was a nerd but anyway I never thought Tea would go out with me, Much less marry me."  
  
**Joey!? Can you come here for a second?"**  
  
"It'll be fine Yugi .I gotta go. Mai's calling' me.  
  
"Ok, c-ya later Jo.  
  
"Later Yugi"  
  
**End of conversation**  
  
**Few hours later (Yugi is having Tea and himself picked up in a limo.)  
  
"Tea is you ready"  
  
"Almost, just give me a sec."  
  
/I can do this, I can do this. Stay calm.../  
  
//I can feel you're very tense Yugi. Don't fret, She loves you Yugi. You two are soul mates //  
  
"I coming down" Tea yelled from upstairs.  
  
Yugi looked up at top of the staircase. There stood tea In a long red shimmering gown.  
  
/She looks BEAUTIFUL! /  
  
//Say it to her. She'll eat it up...*snickering*...//  
  
"Tea, You look wonderful tonight."  
  
"Only tonight?" She asked  
  
//Geez you walked right in to that one. //  
  
"No, I just mean you look More beautiful than you normally are. You're beautiful all the time."  
  
//close call. //  
  
"My lady." He than offered her his arm and they walked outside.  
  
"YUGI!" Tea said in surprise, "You got a limo?"  
  
"Yes, it's only for the most beautiful woman I've ever seen though...That's you.  
  
"I love you Yugi." They kissed and continued to the limo.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Do you take my hand and soul?

Ch 2-The Proposal  
  
After some time in the lime they finally arrived at Esta Alegre. They went in and were seated at a corner booth.Yugi ordered champagne and he paid a violinist to serenade Tea. Everything was going good. Then came the moment of truth.  
  
"Tea?"/Just breathe. Talk slow. She'll say yes...I HOPE! /  
  
"Yes?" % He's going to ask me! YES! %  
  
" The very first day that I meet you, I fell in love with you. All through our childhood we were friends. But I've always wanted more. Then that one day I worked up my courage and asked you to go out with me. I didn't expect you to say yes but you did. It's been 5 1/2 years since then. And I'll never forget when Marik kidnapped you. I was so scared and worried about you. I didn't know how much I truly loved you till I almost lost you. Tea, I want us to always be together. I can't live with out you. You're the air I breathe. Tea, Will you marry me?" 


	3. Evil Returns!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters.they make me feel special. Here's the next chapter! Please review! Ch 3-The Return of evil!  
  
"Tea, will you marry me?"  
  
%Wow %  
  
"Yes...Yes ...I'll marry you."  
  
He then slipped the 24K gold ring on her Finger.  
  
"I love you so much Yugi..." She then grasp his arm and pulled him closer .She gave him a kiss that almost made his face go beet red.  
  
Soon dinner was over. Both Tea and Yugi were the happiest they could be. They made their way to the limo. They turned the corner of the restaurant and saw something that took their breaths away.... Marik!  
  
He was leaning on one of the walls near their car.  
  
/Why Is He Here?"/  
  
Tea then started to tighten her hold on Yugi.  
  
"Don't worry Tea .I wont let him hurt you."  
  
They continued to the car.  
  
"So...Yugi, how have YOU been..."  
  
"What do you want Marik?"  
  
"Not glad to see me?" He continued," I know what you did Yugi!"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking' about."  
  
"LIAR. You tried to fool me. Did you think you' d get away with it? Do you think I'm THAT stupid?  
  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about? /Maybe if I play stupid he'll stop bothering us/  
  
"The puzzle! It was a Fake! You tried to Trick me, but your not going to get away with it!!  
  
People now were coming out from behind the garbage area, and trees that surrounded the parking area.  
  
"Marik...I gave you what I had. If it was a fake than that was what I had!"  
  
"Master Marik, What do you want us to do?" Asked one of the older hunters.  
  
"Wait for my commands Stupid!" He replied. "Ever since your friend hit my best hunter, Keo, he's been a total waste. Maybe after we dispose of you we can do the same to your little friends, Yugi"  
  
"Marik, You have the puzzle. That IS the real one," Yugi pleaded," Why would I risk my life to trick you?"  
  
/That's a funny thought/  
  
"Hummm...That makes since. But then where is the real one?  
  
"Uh, I don't know?"  
  
"You know where it's at. But I know that you wont tell me so I'm going to get rid of you and search on my own. With you out of the way I can do a lot more searching and finding of the millennium items.  
  
"So you know that I'm the only one who can protect the millennium items do you? "  
  
%Huh? %  
  
"...I WONT let you get away with this. I will stop you .I am the only, and chosen one to help the pharaoh now and forever. I would suppose you have read the ancient scriptures, haven't you Marik? The chosen one is bestowed with more power than anyone and anything and with the pharaoh at His...My side, I will save the world and Beat win over you."  
  
Marik clapped his hands together. He seemed impressed by Yugi's speech.  
  
"So Yugi, You've figured out your role in saving the world. But you forgot there is a way to still beat you. You may have the spirit of the pharaoh with you but there are two of you not just one .If I beat one I beat the other. I can defeat you on your own and rid of you, and in the process rid of the pharaoh as well because without you he can not accomplish his role in saving he world. As you can plainly see, you are out numbered and your with out the pharoh, or so you claim, So I can beat you and claim what is rightfully mine and I'll be Ruler of the world!!!"  
  
Marik laughed psychotically  
  
Tea was still trying to figure out everything that was said  
  
%Apparently Yugi is suppose to still help the pharaoh save the world, and he and the pharaoh are the one who's protecting all owners of the millennium items and their items. Marik is still trying to take over the world and claim all the items for himself, which is not going to happen because Yugi has Yami. Yami and Yugi are unbeatable; I've seen it firsthand. %  
  
Tea had a flashback of when Joey and herself had been controlled by Marik, Yugi/ Yami had to duel him. They had broken Marik's power over Joey and saved him. Even though they had lost the duel to save Joey they still won because they had their friends to lean on. With Yugi and Yami working together at that time they had not only beaten Marik, but they also saved Joey, tea and themselves.  
  
"Marik don't have the millennium puzzle there is no use of fighting. You Have it, and if that's not the real one than why come after me in the first place?"  
  
/I hope he can't tell that were lying. *Snicker*/  
  
"True, but I still hate you...Kill Him and the Spare!!  
  
Suddenly all the hunters, dark and rare, came at them. Tea was now shaking fiercely.  
  
Yugi than began to resonate a soft glow over Tea and himself. This was one of his new powers that he and Yami had discovered. The glowing wall that surrounded them acted as a force field that was Imperishable to anything. The hunters stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Come on Tea!"Yugi than began to run pulling tea along with him. 


	4. The Shield

Ch 4-The "Sheild"  
  
"Get in Tea!"Yugi helped her into the car.  
  
The hunters were still following them ,but yugi was able to block the door as Tea got in.Finally they had both made it inside the car and they yelled for the driver to GO.Soon they were speeding down the road.They watched behind them to see if anyone was following them.As far as they could see no one was tagging them.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I guess your wondering how I did that?"  
  
"Uh..Yeah."Tea nodded her head.  
  
"Well Yami and I have been discussing what magical things he could do in his past and he somewhat remembered that he could sheild himself.After that day we didn't disscus it much .Then while I was over at Joeys one afternoon he decided to shoot me with his water gun and well...The sheild thing just..Happened.It doesn't bother you does it?"  
  
"Yugi, This "Shield' just saved our lives.It was a litle startling when it happened but...I'm fine with it.", she smiled and took yugis hand."Nothing could ever break us apart." She then kissed him.  
  
"I love you Tea." This had sure been an intresting day. 


	5. Day after

Ch 5-Day After  
  
"Good morning"Yugi looked over at Tea.She had stayed the night because yugi wouldn't let her go home.He was to worried about her safety.  
  
"Morning...",she yawned,"was I dreaming or were we almost killed?"  
  
"uh..Yep.."yugi awnsered.  
  
"Thats what i thought."  
  
"I thought that maybe today we could get all of our friends to come over so we can announce or engagement.Sound good to you?"  
  
"Yeah,But do you think Mariks still going to try to get us?"  
  
"He might try but he wont suceed.I'm here and i wont let him touch you ."  
  
That afternoon they invited all their friends and told them of the good news. Yugi also told Joey and Tristan of what had happened last night at the restarant with marik.  
  
"I'm gonna try to keep Tea here.I cant let her go home and risk being kidnapped again by that maniac.He was actualy going to kill us last night!I knew that he was crazy but...Commiting 2 murders ? Thats even crazy for marik!"  
  
"How did you and Tea get away ?You said there was atleast 20 hunters there."asked Joey  
  
"Remember when glow thing that happened over at your house?...."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"...Well it seems that it blocks everything out ,Even people."  
  
"It was lucky you still had Yami wasen't it?'  
  
"Yeah,but marik came after me because of Yami and the puzzle.Also, because... I'm the chosen one.Yami and I are soppose to save the world.....This is to much stress to deal with."  
  
The Joey and Tristan just sat there,taking in all that he had said.There wasen't much they could say.So they decided on changing the subject.  
  
"So...When are you two getting married?"  
  
Their discussion lasted till almost the end of the party .Then they split up to go find their wifes and Fiances.Joey and Mai had already gotten married a year ago.Tristan was engaged to serenity(Joeys sister). Ofcourse joey was alittle upset about this ,but he learned to put up with it after serenity had talked to him and told him how much tristan and herself were in love.Now Yugi and Tea were engaged.It seemed that there group of friends had found their true loves within the group.  
  
At seven the party ended ,and the friends left.Tristan and Joey wished Yugi luck and told him if he needed any help just give them a call.Tea was still talking to mai when Yugi walked over to thank Mai for coming.  
  
"...well I dont know,but i hope so..."said tea  
  
"Hello "Yugi came up behind her and put his arms around her,Tea jumped.  
  
"Oh, yugi,You scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean so frighten you."  
  
"So Yugi,What have you and my husband been talking about?"mai asked  
  
"Oh...Nothing,Just the regular guy stuff.  
  
"Right,"she said jokingly ,"Well,Congragulations you two and if you need anything you know our number."  
  
"I'll talk to ya later Tea"Mai said,And she walked away.  
  
When all the guests had left Tea and Yugi went inside.They were both really tired.It was now 8.A whole hour just to get the party cleared of people and all trash that was left in the back yard picked up.They went and took showers than got ready for bed.It was still early in the evening but they were beat.They made their way to bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms. 


	6. The Evil,The stunned,and the destined

Ch 6-Marik and a fired Hunter  
  
"Yugi, thinks he can stand against me!"  
  
"Master,We've returned from our search.We've found the friend of yugi.What do you wish us to do with him?'  
  
"Hmm, He could come in handy in a discussion with Yugi.He will regret Ever trying to trick me!!!"  
  
"Umm..MaStEr?'  
  
"Now what Keo?Marik snapped.  
  
"I was wondering could i get some time off?My mama is very sick and ..well?  
  
"Keo,your just a bumbeling idiot.You dont belong here anymore.What a shame it is.You were one of my best hunters.I only kept you as a last resort to kykito-sama.I'm through with you!Gine!?  
  
"Yes sire.You called?"  
  
"Rid of Keo.I'll let him live .He's to stupid to do anything.Escort him out .He probley forgot how to get out of here."  
  
"Yes sir.Follow me Keo!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You are leaving,Keo."  
  
'Where am i leaving?"  
  
"You Idiot ,your leaving here and your to never come back!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not Marik ,but I know why he doesn't want you here.Your a risk.You almost demolish all of our plans ! Your Braindead!"  
  
"Oh...",Keo begins to cry, "You Hate ME!!!!!"  
  
They now have reached the exit.  
  
"Yes now go!'  
  
He pushes him and he falls through a whole and lands on the old planks of takuya Dock.  
  
"Ouch that hurt.They could have been more friendly after 10 years of service to Master Marik.I think I'll go find Yugi.Marik wont know what hit him.He destroyed my life now I'll destroy his!" 


	7. Keo:The damaged hunter

Ch 7-Finding a new ally  
  
'I must find Yugi must find him!" he was now in the middle of town. He didn't know where to look first for Yugi.  
  
"Master.... I mean Marik had said that Yugi owned a game shop. Maybe I can ask some one and they'll know. Excuse me", He asked a young lady as she walked by," Do you know where I can find a good game shop?"  
  
"Uh...Theres one over there, the lady pointed, about two or three blocks from here."  
  
"Thanks!" he then made his way to the shop. When he arrived he saw what looked like a turtle." I wonder if this is where he is?"  
  
As he walked inside the bells on the door chimed. There was a young guy sitting behind the counter.  
  
"Excuse me but does Yugi...uh...Mouto work here?"  
  
"Well he doesn't work here but he owns the place."  
  
"Where is he right now? I need to speak with him."  
  
"As far as I know he's at home."  
  
"Could I have the address please? Its an emergency."  
  
"Yeah, sure. He lives about 8 blocks south of here, in a blue house .The address is 5822 Kouiji Street."  
  
"Thanks" As Keo exited the building he felt a burst of joy he know knew he could become allies with Yugi and beat Marik with anything.  
  
"With me on Yugi's side, Marik will lose!" 


	8. A Hunters story of traitorism

Ch 8-Joining of forces  
  
/I wonder when Marik's going to strike again. /  
  
//Yugi, no matter what we can and will beat him, it's our destinies. //  
  
/Yeah, you're right. As long as we're together nothing can defeat us! /  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi heard Tea call.  
  
"Yep, I'm coming" he then went to the kitchen where Tea was.  
  
"Come and taste this." she then handed him a spoon full of what looked to be a sort of ice cream.  
  
"Umm...Tastes pretty good. What kind is it?  
  
"Raspberry Mint. It's an old family recipe for ice cream. So you like it?  
  
"Yeah its ---"  
  
A knock came from the front door.  
  
"I'll get it. You stay here."  
  
Tea nodded in response.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked the person at the door.  
  
"My name is Keo. I have information that could help you win over Marik. I want to help you."  
  
Tea shuddered as she heard the name Marik.  
  
"How can I trust you?'  
  
"I was the one they thought was stupid. They think that I don't know anything and that I'm braindead. They just got rid of me last night. I want to help you. I know his plans that he has against you and your friends."  
  
/My friends? He's after my friends again! /  
  
"Fine but if you try to get Tea and I, I will Cause you more Pain that just being hit by that 2 x 4 last year."  
  
"You may do what ever you please."  
  
Yugi called Tea to his side and he opened the door. As he did he put the shield around them?  
  
"I see that you still don't trust me but that's understandable"  
  
"How did you find out where I lived?"  
  
"Your employee at the shop told me."  
  
/he's definitely gunna get a telling latter/  
  
//**Snicker**//  
  
/oh, shut-up! /  
  
//you're just so funny when you're angry! //  
  
"You said you had information about Marik's plans?'  
  
"Yes, he's planning on taking one of your male friends. They were discussing it before they kicked me out. As far as I know they have no idea that I'm just as normal as them. They believe that I lost all thoughts when that friend of yours hit me. It did hurt for a couple of days but. Well anyway, I didn't like working for Marik so I came up with the plan to just play stupid. I figured that they wouldn't kill me but they would just dispose of me. They did. They fired me and that's what I'd been working towards since that night I got hurt. I saw it a perfect opportunity to get out of the clan and join you to help you. You're the one that's going to win this match. Trust me, Marik has nothing on you. He may be able to kidnap, kill and steal but you can do much better as far as I can see. My Mama wanted me to get out of his group. She's the one who talked me into playing stupid she said it had worked for my father when he was in the Gromwells Gang when he was my age. You must be getting tired of just hearing me rambel on. So.uh. What's your plan and how can i help?  
  
/Wow he sure cans talk/  
  
"So your not working for Marik and you want to help us?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
/Is he trustable Yami? /  
  
//Seems like it. Would anyone working on Marik's side go and tell you his whole life's story? //  
  
/Guess not/  
  
"Sure, you can work with us."  
  
"Yugi are you sure about this?" Tea whispered," Does Yami approve of him"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The Great pharaoh approves of me? What an honor!"  
  
"Yeah...Now how do we foil Marik's plans? 


	9. New powers & a sleepover What more could...

Ch 9-Plans and Powers After they discussed Marik's plans they concocted their own. They would get everyone to come to there house .It would be safer that way. So they once again called everyone and explained what was going on. Everyone agreed to come to Yugi's.The other part of the plan was to be ready if Marik decided to come to his house or his shop. They'd put protection spells over both .Some time later Joey, Mai, Tristan, & Serenity showed up. They showed everyone to the rooms they'd be using. Tea and Yugi also gave up their room so they were forced to sleep in the living room. That afternoon they talked about Marik and his plan, and Yugi introduced Keo to them. He would be staying at the house too. They were skeptical of the man till he explained everything...AGAIN. Soon they were acting like there older selves again.Rembering things that happened in high school. And what had happened in college.  
  
"Remember when we made Yugi run through the halls in just a toilet paper toga!"  
  
"Ha..."Yugi said sarcasticlly" If I'm correct, didn't you run nude around the school?'  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Joey! You did that?" Asked a very shocked Mai.  
  
"Guilty...You can't wimp out on a dare..."Joey smiled  
  
The group laughed histariclly.The past brought back all the simple memories of childhood. Now they had different and harder things to deal with. For instance jobs, and familys, and a more lunatic Marik on there heels.  
  
"Wow look at what time it is. It's already 7 O'clock. I guess talking about the past sure kills a lot of time" said Tristan.  
  
Everyone looked at him .Apparently the world KILL was shocking to all of them. It had just hit him what made them all start to stare at him.  
  
"Oh...Yeah...Sorry."He looked at the ground as he said this.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tristan. It's just a little creepy...that's all."  
  
The room grew quiet  
  
"Hey!" Yugi said. Everyone jumped," Why don't we go make something to eat?"'  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
Tea decided to make More of her ice cream.Yugi made some roman Noodles. Tristan and Serenity worked on making a cake .They had found the mix in one of the cubbards.Joey and Mai decided they could make milk shakes. When everyone was done making their concoxions the kitchen was a mess some of them even had batter all over them. Tristan had started a batter war. Yugi, Keo and Mai were the only ones who had decided not to participate. Now they had to be adults and clean up their messes. They debated on cleaning now or after dinner. Of course, the after dinner vote won. They ate their Dinner and also played with it. After all they were only 20 they weren't total adults yet. They had at least 3 wars sitting at the table. Yugi just looked on as his house turned into a shambles.  
  
/ I'm going to be forced to clean this whole mess up! /  
  
//Sorry I can't help...well...Maybe I can //  
  
/What do you mean? /  
  
//Maybe I can get things to...uh...disappear.We could try it//  
  
/Yeah, it's worth a try. /  
  
//Just try to picture the house clean and concentrate on it//  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and pictured his house all clean .He thought really hard and then he opened his eyes .He hadn't noticed that it had gone very quiet. As his eyes opened he saw his friends. They all had a bewildered look on their faces.  
  
"Uh...Hi." Yugi said  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
The house was now clean.  
  
"It actually worked?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Oh", everyone awnsered, "That makes since"  
  
Everything was done, including the dishes. 


	10. Game time and fun time

Ch-10-Fun and Games  
  
Since everything was clean they had time to waste. They decided on playing a board game.  
  
"So which game do you all want to play"? Yugi asked as he was searching his Disastrous closet.  
  
"What games ya got?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Well I have Chutes and latter's, Cross the bridge, Boggle, Mouse Trap..."  
  
"Any Non-kiddy games?" Asked Tea very jokingly  
  
"Yes...Monopoly, Life, Scrabble, and Yahtzee..."  
  
"Yahtzee!!Lets Play Yahtzee!!!, Yelled Joey. He then stood up and started sing and doing the cabbage patch dance to a song he made ."Yahtzee,Yahtzee... Yahtzeeeeee....Yahtzee,Yahtzee...Yahtzeee!"  
  
( My grandpa used to doThat song and dance combo when he won Playing Yahtzee.*Tear*)  
  
"Sit Down joseph!"Mai's Sudden outburst shocked Joey.He automaticlly sat down at her order.  
  
"Sorry."He Gave a slight smileand remained quiet.  
  
"Ok...So were playing Yahtzee?"  
  
The game lasted a long time, and in the end ,Joey won.Which caused him to do his sing and dance combo once more.Mai Just sat there staring at something on the wall.It must have been more interesting to watch than Joey.The others though watched and laughed at what he called "Dancing".When his "Show" was done they put away the game and went to put their Sleeping atttire on.The rest of the evening they sat and watched Tv in the living room.By midnight Almost everyone was asleep.The only ones awake were Tea,Yugi,and Serenity  
  
"Yugi?,"Tea wispered,"Are you awake?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes ,you are....Let's go to your room."  
  
"Ok, sure."yugi replied.  
  
"Serenity would you mind if we had our room back? "Sure"She replied,Tristan and i can sleep out here.No problem."She smiled  
  
"Thanks,See ya in the morning serenity."  
  
"Good night."she awnsered.  
  
Tea took Yugi's hand as they headed to the room.Tea Stummbled on the last stair on the stair case.Luckily yugi caught her hand and pulled her close.They now were face to face.Tea came in closer and touched yugis lips with her own.She parted her lips and yugi's tounge went inside her mouth.They started to walk to the room ,still connected by their kiss.The kiss broke as they entered the room .Tea pushed Yugi on to the bed.  
  
"Little pushy arent we?"Yugi said seductivly.  
  
Tea climed on top of yugi and bent down and their lips joined again.This time in a more lustful way.  
  
"I want you yugi!"  
  
***********Warning! ***********Warning !************Warning!** ***********Warning! ***********Lemon!****************Lemon!**  
  
She started pulling off her top and , after , yugi's own clothes came off too.She wanted him with every fiber in her being.She wanted to be as close to Yugi as possible.She had a need.She soon had him stripped ,along with herself.She went down on Yugi taking him in her mouth.Yugi moaned at the contact he was reciving.She trailed kisses all up and down his body too .Yugi than decided to take control.He brought her up to his face and kissed her passionatly showing now his need for her.He sat up in the bed and placed her laying down.She willingly spread for him.As he looked at her,He looked into her eyes.He saw joy, love,and desire in her deep blue pools.He then barried himself deep inside her.She cried out in extasy.He stopped .She would say when she was ready.  
  
"Oh,Yugi"she moaned.  
  
This was his sign.He then pulled out and plunged back in.At every movement Tea squirmmed under him.She would meet his every action.Soon she was close to her climax.  
  
"Uhhh...Yugi...Harder!"  
  
There was no need to tell him twice.He was close to his peak too.He went as fast as his body could handel .Their moans coming out short and Raspy.Their climax's meet at the same time.They both felt a release.They then laid in eachothers arm.  
  
"I love you Tea ..."  
  
"I love you Yugi..."  
  
They fell asleep in their loves arms once again. 


	11. The Day Of The Plan

Ch 11-The Day of the Plan  
  
Morning came and gone everyone slept in this time. Keo was the first to awaken. Yugi was the next. As he walked out in to the living room, where everyone else had fallen asleep and slept, He saw Keo staring out the window.  
  
"Mornin', Keo,"yugi said tiredly.  
  
He turned around, "Oh, Good morning, Yugi."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"Yugi asked  
  
"Actually no, we need to act on our plan as soon as possible. Marik might act on his plan sooner than I thought."  
  
"I agree. We'll start tonight....Agreed?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"We need to get everyone up if were going to do this today."  
  
"I'll get them  
  
After everyone was up, they discussed the plan once more.  
  
"I'm going to be the bait. He wants me and the puzzle. I'm going to be the one to lure him outside of his hideout." Explained Yugi ,"We need to get a hold of Ryou too."  
  
"I'll call him'' Volunteered Tristan  
  
"With his help we can trap Marik in the shadow realm. Joey you and Tristan are going to be look outs...  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Keo, you're in charge of getting the rod away form Marik .As long as he doesn't have the rod, he can't get out of the shadow realm."  
  
"Piece of Cake, Yugi"  
  
"Tea, Serenity, Mai...I want you all to stay here.If we dont return after awhile call the cops and get them to come to the docks.Takuya Docks? Is that right Keo?  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You got that girls?"  
  
They all nodded their heads in response.  
  
"Now all we do now is wait for Tristan and Ryou..."  
  
Tristan at that time walked into the room.  
  
"He said He'd be here in 15min."  
  
"Ok...We might as well just go get ready. Wear something that you're not worried about getting ruined."  
  
"Yugi, Is this like*Gulp* A... Suicide mission.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
He looked at Tea. If he were to die, what would happen to Tea? Would she find someone else and get married to them or would she be mentally distraught over the loss of Yugi?  
  
"Ok, Everyone Lets get ready!"  
  
Everyone dispersed from the living room and went to their rooms to get dressed.  
  
Yugi followed Tea to their own room.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Huh"She looked stoned faced .Yugi could tell she was worried.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing terrible will happen I won't let it. If something does happen just know that I will always love you."  
  
Tears started to fog her eyes.  
  
"Yugi"She flung her arms around his neck. She cried on his sholder.Yugi held her tight and whispered comforting things to her.  
  
"Don't worry....Please dont cry....It hurts me to see you cry..."  
  
"I know...*sniffle*...I just don't know what I'd do I-If something happened to you."  
  
The door opened before Yugi cold say anything.  
  
"Uh sorry, Yugi, Ryou's here."  
  
"Oh, ok I'll be there in a sec."  
  
Joey shut the door as he left  
  
"Tea, I'll be fine. When I get back...  
  
"But what if---"  
  
"I will come back. When I do we can make all the plans for our wedding, ok."  
  
"Ok, she said with tears in her eyes, I love you Yugi"  
  
He cupped her face and kissed her." There's no need to worry."  
  
They finished getting dressed and then went out to the living room to wait for all the rest of their friends.  
  
As Yugi and tea were talking and waiting for everyone, serenity appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Tea can I have you help me for a second?  
  
"Yeah, Sure" She said," I'll be back in a second, Yugi."  
  
Yugi nodded in compliance  
  
Tristan and Joey then walked through the doorway.  
  
"We're ready! You ready to go Yug?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah I just need to tell Tea goodbye."  
  
"I need to go tell Mai to."  
  
"Yep, I'll go tell serenity we're leaving."  
  
After they said goodbye they left and loaded up joeys and Yugi's cars. Yugi went in his and Tristan went with Joey in his. They were heading strait into the devils sanctuary... Mariks Sanctuary.  
  
Niki=Thanks to all you reviewers. Though there aren't many.  
  
Yami Thera=don't worry niki. Atleast there are the 8 reviews.*Tear*  
  
Niki=Yeah, Read my other stories to.This is a sequel of course so.Bye! 


	12. The showdown of the take down

Ch 12-Bringing Down Marik  
  
The drive there was quiet. Tristan was in Joey's car. Keo and Ryou were in Yugi's car. Joey drove behind Yugi all the way to the Takuya Docks. They had finally arrived at their destination. They clamored out of their vehicles and waited for the others.  
  
"Ok everyone knows what to do right?" Yugi asked one more. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all split up and went their separate ways.  
  
Keo made his way to the door of Marik's Hide-out. He knocked on the door and waited. A slide of the door opened and a man looked out.  
  
"Keo, you returned?"  
  
"I have to speak with Marik. I have information for him!"  
  
"Wait!" the man yelled  
  
The slide closed once more and Keo again waited. After 5 minutes the man returned  
  
"You may enter!" suddenly the door started to dissinigrate right before his eyes. He had seen this before. He then made his way to the center of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi was hiding behind a Boat dock waiting for the sign from Keo.When Keo told Yugi that he was in place Yugi would make his presence known. Ryou waited with Yugi .When Yugi's part came; Ryou would then perform the task of sending Marik to the Shadow Realm with the help of his Millennium Ring.  
  
The signal then came. Keo was in place.  
  
Yugi came out from behind the dock and stood in front of the entrance. He was ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Keo, You Returned?!"  
  
"Marik, Master Marik, You are still wanting Yugi Mouto, Right?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Keo, but what is your reason for returning?!  
  
"Yugi is here!"  
  
"Nonsence, Keo?!"  
  
Suddenly another one of Mariks men ran into the room"Marik, Sir, Keo speaks the truth! Yugi is here. He's in the front! Shall we go "deal with him" Sir?"  
  
"No, I shall finish this once and for all" He stood up and walked to the exit of the center room. Keo followed him. They reached the exit and walked out the door.  
  
Yugi looked on as Marik walked out in front of him. /I hope this works/Yugi kept a serious look on his face but inside he was terrified.  
  
Marik held his rod with a tight and firm grip. Just looking into the face of Yugi angered him so much. He had so much hatred for Yugi and his family.  
  
Mariks father had Known Yugi's grandfather when they had worked near the ancient pyramids. When Yugi's grandpa had found the box that held the millennium puzzle Mariks father had been the one to help discover it and unearth it. Grandpa and Mariks father Quarreled and dueled over it and in the end Grandpa had won. Little did grandpa know that the thing he had found contained the vary soul of one of the most famous pharaohs of ancient Egypt. Marik's father had known this and he knew that the person who solved it and wielded the 3 Egyptian god cards would become ruler of the world. Being ruler of the world was the only reason Marik's father had volunteered to work on this excavation site. The hatred that Mariks father had towards grandpa was passed on to his son. Marik then knew that he had to achieve what his father couldn't. He vowed to retrieve the millennium Puzzle and find the 3 God cards. That meant going against the person who now had possession of the completed puzzle: Yugi.  
  
Now the time for Marik to complete his task had come. He was determined to win the puzzle and become the ruler of the world but Yugi's just as determined to protect the items and the cards, and keep his puzzle.  
  
"Yugi, have you come for me?"Marik asked  
  
"Marik heard that you wanted to see me!" Marik looked to Keo as Yugi said this.  
  
"Yes, Yugi .I did want to see you. I want to finish what was started! I want you rid of!"  
  
Marik lifted his rod into the air. I began emitting a bright light. Now it was time for Joeys and Tristan's turn in the plan.  
  
As Marik had started to chant a spell to cast on Yugi, Joey and Tristan came running from both sides districting him allowing Keo to grab the rod quickly out of his hands.  
  
"Now!!", Yelled yugi.Bakura then Began his part.He bagan to glow and then an explosion of lighht happened.When the light faded.Yugi was on the ground along with many others.Including Tristan, Keo and joey.Marik was nowhere.The plan had worked,Marik was gone.Ryou looked at the scene in front of him.They had achieved their goal,but what new evil would come next?  
  
Soon Ryou had got everyone up and around. They did have some wounds from the blast but that was nothing to the group. They went home to friends, Fiancés and wives who were panic stricken, but now over Joyed. Everything was good and the evil was banished. 


	13. More than A wedding

---------Now---------  
  
They had dealt with many problems but now those problems were coming to a close and Tea and Yugi were going to get married.3 Days, 2 days, 1 day...Now it was their wedding day. After they had rid of Marik they had made all their plans for their wedding. The flowers were roses, the bride's maid's dresses: lavender, Yugi's tux: Black and the guests were chosen. Everyone was happy for the couple. Tristan and Joey had been Yugi's friends ever since High school and they knew how much and for how long Yugi had liked-scratch that-loved Tea. Now their day had come.  
  
"Ok, this is it"Yugi said to himself. /The last day as a bachelor/  
  
//You is nervous aren't you? //  
  
/Totally/Yugi sighed/I never thought this day would come. with all the stuff that's happened I thought Tea wouldn't want to be with me .Marik was one of the worse things to deal and I think Tea was a little weirder out by my bond with you .I'm glad though that it didn't bother her to much.Yugi laughed at himself.  
  
/ I sound kind of stupid don't I? /He asked Yami  
  
//I plead the fifth//Yami chuckled.  
  
The door to the Yugi's dressing room opened.Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Keo walked through the door.  
  
''Hey there bud! You ready?!" Yelled Joey.  
  
"What's with him?" asked yugi.Apparently Joey was toasted.  
  
"Guess what? Mai just told me something...."Joey slurred," She's... *hiccup*...She's...Were going to have...*hiccup* a baby...."  
  
"Congrats, Joey!"  
  
"Uh..."Suddenly Joey fainted.  
  
"He's done this twice already." said Tristan.They lifted him up and sat him on the couch.  
  
"So is it packed out there?"  
  
"Yeah, Theres a bunch of people. I think I even saw Ishizu."  
  
"Really?"Exclimed Yugi.The door of the room opened again and it was Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Can I speak to Yugi for a second?"  
  
"Sure". The guys picked up Joey and walked out.  
  
"What's up grandpa?"  
  
"Yugi figured that I'd go ahead and do the fatherly speech...Is that ok?" He contined,"You are now a man and men have responsibilities. Not only do you have to watch over the Items but now you must protect your Wife..."  
  
Yugi's heart began to beat faster.  
  
"....It might be hard sometimes but at other times it will be easier. I also want to say that I'm vary proud of you Yugi.You've accomplished so many things in your life and I'm sure you'll do many other things."  
  
"Thanks Grandpa! You're the best." They embraced each other as "father" and son.  
  
"Well I guess it's time."  
  
They walked out into the front lobby of the chuch.Yugi looked around to see if he recognized anyone out here./No one/.He made his way to the alter to take his place at the front of the church. There he would wait for Tea. Five minutes passed. I was now time to begin the wedding. Music started playing and the doors at the back of the church opened. There she stood with her brides maids in front of her. They made their way down the aisle then it was her turn.Yugi couldn't help noticing how beautiful Tea looked in her gown. The wedding march began.  
  
/Here we go. /  
  
//good luck//  
  
She finally reached the alter, and Yugi took her hand as the preacher began. (That rhymed)  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of theses two people. If anyone believes that this couple should not be joined together in holey matrimony please speak now, or forever hold your peace..."the preacher waited. The room was silent. So he continued."...Then please present the rings.Yugi place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I Yugi take you Tea Gardner to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live..."  
  
"I Yugi Mouto take you Tea Gardner to be my lawful wedded wife, To have and to hold for richer or poorer ,in sickness and in health ,as long as we both shall live"  
  
"Tea repeat after me...".She said her vows and placed Yugi's ring on his finger.  
  
"...I am Proud to Present Mr. And Mrs.Yugi Mouto."The onlookers applauded as the 2 walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Outside there were people waiting to throw bird seed and a limo waited to take them on their honey moon.  
  
"I'll see ya later guys"Yugi yelled to Tristan, joey, ryou, and keo.Joey still looked sick.Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. They climbed in the car and left for their honey moon: Venice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Shadow Realm^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"They haven't seen the last of me!" Shouted an Outraged Marik, "I will return with the help of my faithful servants! Little does Yugi know that an old friend of his is on my side?" He laughed crudely .He contemplated his return to the real world." Yugi will pay for his stupidity! I won't lose again and Yugi will lose much more than just the items or the cards. He'll lose his life and the lives he cherishes." He again laughed menecinley."Watch out Yugi because I'm coming after you!!!!"  
  
**Owari** There is another story in this series. Review please. And another title would be great to have I'm just out of ideas. 


End file.
